hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of tornadoes in the Tornado outbreak of April 27-30, 2019
In late April 2019, a tornado outbreak in the central and southern United States produced multiple long-track tornadoes – at least seven were deadly, causing over 80 fatalities. Tornadoes {| class="wikitable collapsable" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - April 27, 2019 |- |''' EF#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Arkansas' |- |bgcolor=# | EF5 |'NE of Ogden to E of Hope '''to Prescott ' |0005 - 0101 |64 Miles |81 deaths, 107 Injuries''' - A large, violent, and long-tracked tornado caused Devastating damage along its path that killed 81 people. This was the deadliest tornado in Arkansas state history. In addition, numerous people were injured. A neighborhood had several homes swept clean with a couple of them to bare slab also ground scouring occurred. This tornado was so violent that it ripped asphalt off of the roadways in Prescott. |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |'NW of Hindsville to near Metalton |2020-2036 |1.7 Miles |A long-tracked tornado caused major damage from Hindsville to Metalton. Several brick homes sustained major structural damage and had interior walls revealed. And a mobile home was completely leveled with no debris in sight. |- |bgcolor=# | '''EF1' |Near Bull Shoals |2335 - 2337 |.3 Miles |A Tornado caused damage to a house near Bull Shoals. A mobile home was destroyed and numerous tree limbs were snapped. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |NNW of Bare Stone to Denmark |0143–0149 |5.28 Miles |A farm building was destroyed, a home was damaged, and several trees were downed. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |SE of Joy to Center Hill to SSE of Mount Pisgah |0116-0125 |7.32 Miles |Two manufactured homes, two barns, and a tractor shed were destroyed, a site-built home had its exterior walls collapsed, and a metal barn was leaned over. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |WNW of Union Hill |0159-0200 |.84 Miles |A brief tornado downed trees and power lines. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Oklahoma' |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'Quapaw To 'Baxter Springs |1930-1931 |11.37 Miles |1 death, 37 Injuries - This was the first strong tornado of the outbreak that touched down over an open field and caused EF0 damage to a ranch. Shortly thereafter, it struck the town of Quapaw at high-end EF2 strength and caused extensive damage to a house. one person was killed when they were taking shelter in their car. In addition to the death the tornado caused 37 injuries. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'Sapulpa' |19:30-19:33 |.5 Miles |A small tornado caused minor damage to homes and businesses in Sapulpa. Tree limbs were also snapped. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'Octavia' |20:01 - 20:02 |.3 Miles |0 Deaths, 1 Injury - A small tornado caused damage in and near Octavia resulting in one injury when a tree fell onto a house. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'Fort Coffee To SW of 'Fort Smith' |21:27 - 22:01 |1.4 Miles |1 death, 2 injuries - A relatively weak tornado caused minor damage along a path extending from Fort Coffee to near Fort Smith causing 1 fatality and 2 injuries. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Missouri' |- |bgcolor=# | '''EF1' |SW of Good Hope |0445-0450 |0.88 Miles |A small tornado destroyed numerous outbuildings and tossed several cars causing 1 injury. Multiple trees were snapped and powerlines were down. |- {| class="wikitable collapsable" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - April 28, 2019 |- |''' EF#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Mississippi' |- |bgcolor=# | EF5 |NE of Renfroe to Louisville |2051-2147 |34.3 Miles |12 deaths, 31 Injuries - An extremely violent and long-tracked tornado tore through central and eastern Mississippi where numerous homes were leveled. In Louisville Homes were swept clean to bare slab so Violently to where the concrete foundation was severely cracked. And one home had it's walk-out basement walls collapsed. Trees were debarked and extreme ground scouring occurred. |- |bgcolor=# | EF4 |NE of Trinity to S of New Hope to SW of Millport |2152-2239 |35.2 Miles |0 deaths, 36 Injuries - A large and violent tornado formed from the same parent supercell of the Louisville EF5 and caused major damage. Leveling numerous homes, trees were debarked, and cars were wrapped around trees and others were tossed and mangled beyond recognition. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |NE of Union |2144-2145 |.1 Miles |A brief tornado caused no damage. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |SE of Glenn Allen to NW of Eldridge |0038-0046 |7.1 Miles |Several trees were snapped or uprooted. Several outbuildings were almost completely destroyed while others lost portions of their roofs. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Alabama' | |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |ENE of Brookwood |2216-2259 |13.6 Miles |A large tornado moved through Tuscaloosa and southern Jefferson counties causing moderate damage to homes and injuring one person. |- |bgcolor=# | EF4 |E of Eutaw to 6 Mi S of Tuscaloosa to Hoover to Pell City |2150-2246 |103.4 Miles |18 deaths, 6 injuries -An extremely violent and long-tracked tornado hit west Alabama to central Alabama causing 18 deaths, homes were leveled cars were mangled beyond recognition and trees were debarked. This tornado hit hoover and caused EF3 damage to the ABC3340 news station in Alabama causing no deaths or injuries there. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |S of North Johns to Birmingham |0400-0419 |7.5 Miles |A strong tornado touched down south of north johns causing major roof damage as well as uprooting trees. This was one of two tornadoes to touche down near north johns. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |N of North Johns to N of Birmingham |0402-0418 |6.8 Miles |The second of two tornadoes to touch down near north Johns this one snapped and uprooted hundreds of trees. |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |Kimberly |0422-0429 |8.7 Miles |A strong tornado touched down in northern Jefferson county near Kimberly, heavily damaging several structures. The most notable damage was to the Kimberly church of god where the steeple was lifted off the roof and tossed one person was injured during the event. Category:Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes